


Dear Future Self

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone else not so much, M/M, The Owens are going to be having so much fun, Time Travel Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: “All right, why am I counting four Shaws instead of three?” Luke’s voice rang out through the smoke.Or,The time travel AU nobody asked for
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 34
Kudos: 125





	1. Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I've had this running around in my head for a while and decided to write at least the first part. If people like it, I'll try to write more.  
> This fic was inspired by Fall Out Boy's 'Dear Future Self'   
> At the beginning it takes place in Fast and Furious 6, the scene where Owen reveals that he kidnapped Mia. It's canon complacent up to the point where there's a loud bang
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Luke pushed Owen Shaw in front of him and towards the team as they surrounded him on all sides. Stepping back a bit, Luke didn’t like the way Shaw was standing relaxed in a parade rest, seeming as if he didn’t even notice his hands handcuffed behind his back. The confident look in Shaw’s eyes as Luke had led him out of his cell had rubbed him the wrong way; it was obvious Shaw had a trump card and he wasn’t afraid to use it. 

Luke watched as Dom stood facing Shaw, almost like he was expecting a showdown.

“You guys really think you’ve won,” Shaw started as he looked around at the team. “This code you live by? It’s the very reason why you weren’t even in the game. I told you exactly what I was going to do if you didn’t walk away, Toretto. But you didn’t listen. I told you, I can reach out and break you whenever I want.” 

He paused for a second, and Luke felt himself tensing at Shaw’s words. What did he do, Luke thought to himself as he watched Shaw lean forward slightly, almost as if he was sharing a secret with Dom. 

“And I have,” Shaw said softly, smugness filling his voice. He straightened and Luke could see the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. “Maybe you should call Mia.” 

Luke stayed perfectly still as he and everyone else in the room watched Brian as he looked over to Dom, silently asking him what he should. But, Dom only had eyes for Shaw. Biting his lip, Brian got his phone out and called Mia. His face went through several emotions in a split second: confusion, worry, realization, and finally deep anger. As soon as his face settled into a snarl, he rushed at Shaw. 

The sound of bone hitting bone went through the room, and Luke wasn’t ashamed of the small thrill of pleasure that went through him when he heard it. He stepped to the side as Brian tried to pummel Shaw-- he wouldn’t particularly mind if Shaw got a few bruises. However, the NATO guards swarmed Brian and threw him off Shaw, who didn’t look fazed by the hard blows. He spit on the floor, but easily strolled back to where he had been standing a few moments before. He didn’t even try to hide his smirk as he continued talking. 

“So, this is how it’s going to go down-”

Suddenly, a deafening bang sounded through the room, causing Shaw to almost jump a foot in the air. It was almost as if someone had set off a hundred canons in the small room all at once.

Luke flinched harshly and jerked his hands up to cover his ringing ears. He could see the guards pulling Shaw’s men away from the commotion, but it seemed like they were just as shocked as their boss. On the other side of the room, he could see the team in similar states as him. The only one that didn’t seem affected was Dom; he was still in the same spot, staring Shaw down as the other man was crouched slightly. Taking a short step towards the pair, Luke was stopped short.

Another bang sounded through the room, even louder this time, if that was possible. A sharp pain went through Luke’s head as the sound echoed around the underground room. Before Luke could take in his bearings, his vision was obscured. Smoking was quickly filling the room and envelope everyone. Squinting, Luke could see the smoke was coming from directly above Shaw, and quickly engulfed him. So much so, Luke could barely make out his figure. 

Letting out a growl of frustration, Luke got up from the crouch he had found himself in after the second bang. The smoke was growing thicker and thicker as he tried to make his way towards where he had seen Shaw last. 

“AH!” Someone shouted in front of Luke and coming from the direction Shaw was, but it didn’t sound like Shaw had made the sound. The next thing Luke heard was a loud thud, the same sound a body would make when it hits the floor. Anger welled up in him. Wasn’t it enough that Shaw had kidnapped Mia, but now he was taking down the military’s people? 

Three more thuds sounded from the smoke. Luke wanted to keep going and stop Shaw’s little reign of terror, but he feared that he would step on the people Shaw had just downed. All around him, he could hear the team shouting to each other, while he could hear the general barking orders to his men. But what caught his attention was the small groan of pain coming from in front of him. 

“Are you ok?” He called out to the person.

“I’m fine, Hobbs,” a British, female voice answered him. 

Luke’s eyebrows went up. He didn’t remember any of the general’s soldiers being women. 

“Oi! She-hulk, get the bloody hell off my leg!” A different voice shouted from where Luke had assumed the downed soldiers were. In response to the demand, he hears a frustrated huff of breath followed by the shuffling of feet. 

By now Luke was thoroughly confused. Were these people part of Shaw’s crew? If so, why would the woman respond to Luke by name?

As he stood and tried to figure out who the people who fell were, Luke noticed that the smoke was quickly fading. He could make out figures all around the room now, but he was more concerned over the group still hidden by where the smoke was still the thickest. 

There was a tangle of bodies on the floor, all slowly moving as they pushed each other away. Next to the pile, Luke could see a large figure helping up a smaller one to their feet. Squinting, Luke strained his eyes to see if he could identify any of them. 

“Oh, if you don’t get off me right this second, I’m going to beat your arse,” the female voice hissed out.

“What are you talking about? I’m not even on you,” Shaw snapped.

“Like hell you aren’t! Get off, you wanker!” She hissed back.

“Hat?” Shaw asked, shock coloring his voice this time. 

Luke blinked. He could have sworn that the two responses from Shaw came from two different places on the floor. By now, the smoke was disappearing even quicker, and on the floor, he could make out a blonde woman pushing a confused Shaw off of her, while the third person who had been on the floor with them, was getting to his feet with his back to Luke. Luke had almost forgotten the other two standing next to the trio, until an eerily familiar voice called out:

“All right. Why am I counting four Shaws instead of three?” What sounded like Luke’s voice rang out. 

“What the fuck?” Riley blurted out in shock behind Luke. Turning around, he saw her staring wide eyed, face lax from surprise. Following her gaze, Luke saw that the smoke was almost completely gone and he could see the final two figures.

The smaller one was a bald man with a swimmer’s physique. He seemed to be tracking everyone in the room with ease as his eyes roamed, his head only moving slightly as he stood guard over Shaw and the blonde woman he was helping to her feet. But it was the larger figure that concerned Luke even more.

He was nearly an exact replica of Luke himself. The only difference was that the other Luke didn’t have a goatee and the laugh lines around his eyes seemed deeper. Other than that, it was as if Luke was looking into a mirror. 

“What do you mean, twinkletoes?” The smaller man asked him, still looking around the room, until his eyes landed on Luke. They stared at each other, the man’s eyes narrowing. “I think we have bigger problems.”

“I’m not sure you realize how right you are, Deck,” Shaw said. Tearing his eyes off the man staring at him suspiciously, Luke looked over at Shaw, but felt his heart stop at the sight.

Standing next to Shaw was another Owen Shaw. One that had half of his face covered in scars and was smirking at Luke, an amused glint in his eyes. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Luke whispered to himself, as the other Luke said the same thing, as he finally noticed where they were.


	2. Blow Them Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Surprisingly, I'm back with an update! I thought I'd be focusing on other fics right now, but couldn't help but want to expand on this one
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” the same voice said from two different people. Jerking his head between the two Hobbs, Dom’s stare finally settled on the Hobbs closest to the double Shaws. By now, the blonde woman with them had pushed herself right up against the Shaw without scars, so that she and him were touching from shoulder to hip as she stood with her arms folded and watching everyone on his team with narrowed eyes. 

She and that Shaw were standing right behind the second Hobbs and the bald man with intense eyes. Staring at him, Dom knew that he wasn’t someone to mess with. Every part of him was tense, ready for a fight that Dom had no doubt would be coming. Scanning over the man and the other Hobbs, Dom could see how the two angled themselves towards each other. Cocking his head slightly, Dom had to wonder how the two knew each other; they looked as if they had fought dozens of battles together and knew they could trust each other to have their backs.

Looking behind those two and Shaw and the woman, Dom squinted at the fifth member: the second Shaw. He was standing slightly behind his copy, as he watched the Hobbs closest to Dom. His smirk twisted the nasty scars along his face, as shadows made the scars look like deep ravines in his skin. The look in his eyes had Dom clenching his jaw; it was the same look he had given Dom after Letty had run away from him and Shaw had shown up. That look promised a bad end for them and a successful outcome for Shaw. 

“Hands in the air, right now!” The goateed Hobbs shouted, his gun pointed at the group. Almost on cue, the NATO guards all raised their own guns, slowly getting back into position and surrounding the five. However, none of them seemed the least bit bothered by the dozen or so guns being pointed at them. But looking at the newest four people, Dom bet they wouldn’t be unimpressed with a full army pointing their guns either. What with the copious amounts of weapons and gear that they were packing, Dom wouldn’t be surprised if they could match an army’s strength. “I’m not going to ask again! Hands up!”

Hobbs’ voice boomed through the room, as he took a step towards the group, gun firmly locked onto the Shaw without scars. Following his lead, Dom took his own step closer to the group, helping the NATO guards to pin them in. Behind him, he heard footsteps following him, no doubt Brian also wanting a piece of the action.

“All right, let’s all calm down. We can explain,” the other Luke called out, raising his hands in the air and walking towards the goateed Luke. As soon as he moved, every gun trained had fingers tightening on triggers, ready to riddle him with bullets. 

“Like hell you can,” Hobbs with the gun snapped, his grip on his gun tightening. “I don’t know how the fuck you found another Samoan that looks like me, Shaw. But, whatever you’re planning, it’s not going to fucking work.”

“Oh? Are you sure about that, Hobbs? Because to me, it looks like you already don’t know what to do,” Shaw taunted back. He opened his mouth again, but snapped it shut, shoulders going tense as he looked at the woman next to him with a glare. Dom raised an eyebrow at the smirk the woman was sending back. What did she do?

“Hey!” The Hobbs with the Shaws shouted, drawing everyone’s attention back to him. “Like I said, we can explain. Just lower the guns and let us talk.”

“As soon as you’re all in a cell and locked up, we’ll talk,” Hobbs snapped back. Dom wasn’t sure what to think as he watched both Hobbs argue. It was almost surreal to watch them.

“That’s not happening,” the bald man said, moving closer to the clean shaven Hobbs. He was nearly mirroring the woman pressed up against Shaw, as he almost snuggled up to the larger man’s side. Dom raised an eyebrow at the action. 

“I’m done playing games, Shaw!” Hobbs growled at the group, as the other Luke lowered his hands, nearly wrapping one of his arms around the man at his side. ”I’ve read your file. I know you have a brother that’s trained just like you. Do you think I’m too stupid enough to believe you wouldn’t bring your twin in to help you?”

Dom blinked. Shaw having a twin brother would explain a lot of things: a second crew coming in to save him, and trying to trick them by bringing in Hobbs’ doppelganger. The plan seemed overly complex to Dom, but knowing Shaw, if his brother had not entered the base as he did, no doubt Shaw would have been out of the base by now.

“Twin? You think-” Shaw started, his eyebrows raised high in surprise. Next to him, the woman shoved herself further into his side, making him still once again. 

“In all honesty, I wasn’t expecting you to catch on, Hobbs,” the other Shaw called out, the first time drawing attention to himself. The smile on his face warped his scars further, adding to the cruel curl of his lips. With an air of confidence, he took unhurried steps around his twin and the woman, past the second Hobbs and the smaller man pushed up against him. He stopped a few feet in front of the goateed Hobbs, the four behind him all watching with narrowed eyes. “Seems like you have me and my little brother all figured out.”

“You two might think you’re hot shit, but you’re still criminals. Still predictable,” Hobbs barked at the scarred Shaw, who’s smile spread further at the way Hobbs tightened his grip on his gun. Shifting his weight, Dom readied himself. He didn’t like the way this new Shaw was acting. If he was anything like his twin, then they were going to be spilling blood soon. 

“Are you sure about that? Because the way I look at it, my little brother has been able to play you like a fiddle.”

“He might have been able to get lucky a few times, but this is where his and your luck runs out,” Hobbs hissed through clenched teeth. 

“Really? Because where I’m standing, we have you right where we want you. After all, are you willing to risk Toretto’s twisted sister?” Shaw smugly responded, a single eyebrow raised.

Dom saw red. How dare that little punk say that about Mia. 

“You piece of-” Dom yelled and was about to pounce on Shaw.

“Get down!”

Letty’s sharp cry stopped Dom midstep, making his blood freeze by the panic in her voice. Sharp movements in his peripheral vision caused Dom to look towards the woman next to Shaw, and watched in horror as she and Shaw both were throwing something. The woman fluidly turned on her heel, turning completely around to flung something behind the NATO guards. While Shaw next to her pitched his item to go straight over the goateed Hobbs’ head. Following the thing’s path, Dom was able to see yet another item go flying out of the bald man’s grip, coming directly towards his team. 

Dom only had a split second of confusion before he felt a body slamming into his, making him pitch forward and towards the ground. If it hadn’t been for his quick reflexes, Dom is sure he would have smashed his face into the concrete floor. Instead, he was able to land on his side, watching as Letty fell right next to him, also on her side facing him. She looked at him with wide eyes as she scrambled closer to him, grabbing his head and tucking it close to hers. 

“Letty, what-”

BOOM!

Grabbing Letty back, Dom rolled on top of her, protecting her as explosion after explosion sounded through the room, screams and shouts being overpowered by the ear piercing roaring of the explosives Shaw’s crew had thrown. All around them, Dom could hear rubble falling to the ground, a loud crash as a wall collapsed, and the grunts of pain from every direction. When the ground finally stopped shaking, and the ringing in his ears finally went down, Dom let his muscles finally relax as he heard Letty’s steady breathing in his ears.

Poking his head up a little, he could see his team not too far away from him, all on the ground and covered in small bits of debris. A quick scan showed that they all seemed to be fine, only a few scrapes and bruises. Rolling off of Letty, Dom laid next to her, both panting slightly from the adrenaline pumping through their veins. 

“Shaw!”

Dom jerked his head up at Hobbs’ shout, watching as the Shaw without scars was pushing disorientated guards off his men, freeing them. Next to him, his twin was fighting off the NATO general himself, Shaw’s movements almost too quick to track as he sent a nose breaking punch to the general’s face, while in the next moment knocking him straight off his feet with a leg that collided with the back of the man’s knees. 

Rushing towards him, the goateed Hobbs was almost on top of the two fighting, his arm reached out to pull the scarred Shaw away from the general. But as soon as Hobbs was only a few feet away, Dom saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. 

Dom watched in fascination as the Shaw with scars seemed to predict the woman’s actions. He pushed the general away from him, just in time to grab the woman by her hips, swiftly turn and use his momentum to launch the woman at Hobbs, so she was able to wrap her legs around his neck. With her added weight and speed, she was able to topple Hobbs over, flat on his back, allowing the woman to rain down hit after hit, keeping Hobbs stunned and unable to fight back. 

“You can’t let Shaw get away,” Letty breathlessly said next to Dom. Looking back at her, she was starting to sit up, watching as Shaw was ushering his men towards the exit, as his twin pulled the woman off of Hobbs and dragged her by her arm, and followed Shaw and his crew. Hot on their heels was the other Hobbs and the bald man, both running away from a pile of fallen guards, who all looked to be nursing various bumps and bruises. 

“We won’t,” Dom promised her, turning to look her right in the eyes and saw her look back with guarded eyes. After a moment, she nodded, accepting his promise. Quickly getting to his feet, he helped her to stand, and they both turned to look back at the team, everyone luckily made it back on their own feet, looking at Dom and waiting to know the plan. “Let’s move out! They have more people to transport, they won’t be able to get far!”  
All of them nodded, moving in tandem to grab their gear and own weapons. Moving away from Letty, Dom turned towards the remaining Hobbs, who was gingerly sitting up and rubbing his neck, grimacing in pain. Approaching him, Dom could see the beginning of a harsh ring of bruises forming on Hobbs’ neck. 

“Looks like she got you good,” Dom commented, offering his hand to Hobbs. 

“Definitely wasn’t expecting to be hit by a human hurricane today, I’ll tell you that,” Hobbs grunted, taking Dom’s hand and getting to his feet. “Where’s Hicks?”

Both Dom and Hobbs looked around but didn’t see the other DSS agent. 

“Guess she’s already going after them,” Dom shrugged. He hadn’t seen her in the fight, and honestly, he had completely forgotten that she had even been in the room after Shaw’s twin showed up.

“Let’s follow her then,” Hobbs said firmly, looking the room over. “Your team ready?”

“They were ready the minute that bastard threatened Mia,” Dom grunted. 

“Got that fucking right,” Brian growled, walking up to the pair. “Everyone’s ready. Tej was able to block any signals from their devices. Hopefully we’ll get the drop on them.”

“Let’s go,” Dom called out to the group and led them through the base, towards where their cars were waiting for them. They had parked with the other military vehicles the base used, and there were several missing; no doubt Shaw’s crew had taken them. “Brian. Letty. You’re with me.”

As they got into Dom’s car, he could see the rest of the team getting into some of the military’s vehicles. If they were going to be going up against the same vehicles it would be smart to take ones that could match the durability and strength of Shaw’s crew. But Dom wasn’t looking for a tank, he was looking for speed; he was going to chase Shaw down to the ends of the earth just to get Mia back.

When he finally saw Hobbs get into a jeep, Dom hit the gas pedal, peeling out of the military base, and could see Shaw’s crew just in front of them. They were heading towards the air field. Going faster, Dom followed them, going around a corner, and finally speeding onto the airstrip. His team was slowly catching up to Shaw’s crew, when a deafening sound surrounded them.

Looking up, Dom could make out a plane.

_ You’ve got to be kidding me, _ Dom thought, his mouth twisting into a snarl,

“Guys! One of Shaw’s guys is leaving the pack. I’m going to follow them,” Hobbs’ voice crackled through their radios. “Keep on top of the rest.”

“Roger that, Hobbs,” Dom barked back into the radio, eyes focused on the vehicles in front of him, that were heading straight for the jet that had landed and was opening its cargo doors.

“She’s as good as dead if you let him get away,” Letty stated, her voice emotionless as she said it. 

“Then we won’t let them get away,” Dom firmly replied. Looking over to Brian, he could see the fire in his eyes. “Ride or die.”

“Ride or die,” Brian nodded back. Smirking, Dom hit the pedal and switched gears, and easily sped past Shaw’s men. One of them was able to ram into the side of Dom’s car, put he was quick to recover, and watched as Tej and Roman were able to take the attention off of Dom and onto themselves.

“Guys! I just lost a tire! I need-” Hobbs’ yelled into the radio, but was abruptly cut off.

“Hobbs! What’s going on?” Brian yelled back, clutching the radio in a white-knuckled grip. “Hobbs!”

“Shit!” Dom hissed and grabbed the radio out of Brian’s hands. “Someone go after Hobbs! I’m getting on that plane!”

Swerving around the last of Shaw’s men, Dom was able to get onto the ramp leading up to the plane, his car’s tires screeching as he pressed on the breaks. As he flew into the plane, a body crashed into the windshield, and he could see the others backing away.

Swiftly getting out of the car, Dom cocked his shotgun and shot at them. He saw Mia push another woman away from her as she ran towards the front of the plane. Two of Shaw’s men came at him, one holding a crowbar and the other a gun. As he shot towards them, one was able to dodge, while he hit the other one straight in the chest. Looking down at the one that dodged, Dom narrowed his eyes.

“Where the hell is Shaw?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shaws aren't gonna take it anymore ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I definitely loved writing Hattie beating the crap out a Luke Hobbs


	3. Sleeping Beauties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh. I'm back. Sorry for the long hiatus, I had requests that I wanted done and I just wasn't getting a lot of inspiration for this fic. But, luckily my muse hates me and gave me enough energy to get this chap out!

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

“It should be. I won’t be gone for long.”

“But, what if…”

The soft whispering barely reached Hattie’s ears, but it was enough to pull her from the sweet bliss of slumber. Blinking her eyes open, she wasn’t quite sure she had opened them as she stared into the darkness surrounding her. She could feel a firm mattress underneath her and a body on either side of her. Even breathing came from both of the people with her on the bed, neither bothered by the quiet conversation happening not too far away. 

“... just keep an eye on them.”

Now completely awake, Hattie could hear Deckard’s voice.

“Don’t worry about them, I can handle them any day of the week. But, what do you want me to say to me-him?” Luke’s voice floated out as well. 

“I’m not sure.” Deckard’s sigh was heavy and his exhaustion seemed to ring out through the room. Hattie doubted he had slept at all since they had arrived at the small motel and got a room. 

“I’ll figure something out then,” Luke reassured. There was a small noise of shuffling and Hattie had to strain her ears to hear him. “You just worry about getting us something to eat and not getting caught.”

“I won’t get caught. Unlike you, I know how to be stealthy.”

“Whatever you say, princess,” Luke snorted in amusement, but his voice turned firm. “But I’m being serious, Deck. We don’t need you getting caught. We’re in unfamiliar territory and we’ll need all the help we can get.”

“I’ll be fine, you big lug,” Deckard whispered back. “Just look after them for me.”

“No one will harm a single hair on their precious little heads while I’m here.”

Hattie had to roll her eyes at that.  _ More like we’ll have to protect  _ you _ , Hobbs. _

The couple was quiet for a few minutes. Hattie made sure to stay perfectly still and keep her breathing slow and even, hoping that neither had noticed she was awake. But she had a feeling neither were paying attention to her or anyone else in the room, just each other. 

Finally, she heard feet shuffling across the worn out carpet. 

“Be careful, Deck.”

“Stop worrying about me, love.”

Hattie was able to track Deckard’s movements, and felt a spike of worry run through her as she saw a stream of sunlight flood into the room but quickly disappear, the soft click of the door closing on the outside world again. For half a second, she was hoping Deckard would come back. Maybe he didn’t need to leave them and go out to a world that no doubt wanted him imprisoned or dead. 

Luke’s loud sigh resounded in Hattie. She knew that he was sharing all of her thoughts and concerns. He knew, better than anyone, what position all the Shaws were in, and how much messier it could get. 

Shuffling once again sounded through the room, and suddenly, half of the room was cast in a very low, yellow light. It wasn’t bright enough to hurt Hattie’s eyes, nor to wake anyone else. Using the light, Hattie wiggled onto her side and propped herself up to look around the room. 

It was the cheapest motel they could find that didn’t cost much and didn’t require any identification. And it didn’t seem like they cared if six people used a room with only two beds. Or when they all dragged one of their members into the room, clearly unconscious and a bit banged up. 

Looking down, she could see the near identical faces of her brother- brothers?- who were sharing the bed, laying on either side of her. Both Owens were dead to the world, sleeping on their sides, their backs facing her. There had just been enough room for all three of them to squeeze onto the bed, but giving none of them any room to move. Which wasn’t unfamiliar. She and Owen had spent years sneaking into each other’s rooms as kids. They had always spent time reading to each other, listening to music, or planning something for the next day at school. 

Now, looking down at the two identical, but still radically different, faces of her brother, Hattie felt as if their childhood happened lifetimes ago. On her left was the brother she had gotten used to the past few months. The one she had reconnected with. The one who opened up his heart to her again. She could see the scars on his face, the poor lighting only enhancing how gruesome they were.

While on the right, was the other Owen. His face was smooth, having not met the consequences of his actions. They hadn’t really talked when they had escaped the base and the Toretto crew. All they had been able to do was smile at each other and share a quick hug, both enjoying the excitement and adrenaline flowing through their veins. But now, she wasn’t sure how to classify him. _He’s younger, right? Does this make me a big sister?_

“Hey.”

Jerking her head around, she saw Luke standing near the bathroom door, where the light was coming from. He was leaning against the door frame, the door halfway closed, looking absolutely haggard and worn out. 

At the sound of Luke’s voice, Hattie quickly glanced at the fifth person in the room: the other Luke Hobbs. 

Laying on the other bed, the one closest to the bathroom, was the DSS agent. He was completely knocked out with one of his wrists handcuffed to the bed’s headboard. There were several dark bruises across his body, darkest around his neck and arms. 

Hattie had considered him lucky when he had only gotten a few bumps and bruises from when her Owen had shot out his tires and made his car go spinning into a ditch. It had only been Deckard’s stubbornness and quick words that had convinced them to grab the other Hobbs and bring him along. 

Casting one more glance at the unconscious Hobbs, Hattie started to wiggle herself down the bed. It took several shoves to make room for her to get off, but she only got soft grunts in response. Finally getting her feet on the ground, she looked back up at Luke, who was smirking at her. 

“Oh, bugger off,” she hissed and rolled his eyes as he silently laughed at her. Standing, she quietly padded over to him. They stood together, watching both Owens and the other Hobbs sleep on. “Did Deck go out for something?”

“Yeah. Just for food. I told him not to take too long.”

Hattie bit her lip in thought. 

“He didn’t sleep at all, did he?”

“No,” Luke sighed. “You know how he is. He’s already on edge about this whole situation. Throwing another me and another Owen into the mix isn’t helping with anything.”

They both fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. Until-

“So, what made you think the goatee was a good idea?”

Hattie couldn’t quite keep her giggles quiet as she watched Luke let out an overly exaggerated sigh and gave her an unimpressed look. 

“Before you go and start roasting me, just let me tell you that your brother likes the goatee.”

“Deck would find you attractive in a tutu and fairy wings,” Hattie snorted.

“Wait. I thought you never wanted to hear about Deck and my sex life?” Luke asked her innocently. 

“Ew,” Hattie made a gagging noise. “Don’t you even dare joke about that shit.”

“Don’t go making fun of my goatee, then,” Luke smirked and pushed off the wall. “You want to keep watch over them? I want to take a shower.”

“Sure.” Hattie shrugged. “Your goatee still looks like it’s straight out of a porno though.”

“And I know how to make your brother scream like we’re in a porno,” Luke said over his shoulder and laughed quietly at the pure disgust and revulsion on Hattie’s face. 

“Wanker,” she mumbled to herself, glaring after him. But he simply ignored her and entered the bathroom, but didn’t close the door all the way, allowing Hattie to still have some light. She was half tempted to stick her tongue out at him, but decided not to. It didn’t have much effect if he couldn’t see it. 

Trying to purge the last few minutes from her mind, Hattie walked over to one of the small armchairs and table across from the beds. Folding her legs underneath her, she sat in one of the chairs, watching over the three men. 

They weren’t too worried about the younger Owen. He had instantly accepted their story and told them how to escape the NATO base without being caught. Hattie doubted he would make any more trouble for them than their Owen would make. Although, she did feel a sense of foreboding creep through her at the thought of two Owen’s and what plans they would come up with. 

One Owen was enough, thank you, universe. 

However, they were much more concerned with the other Luke. Their Luke hadn’t been too confident in his other self. 

_ “I was pretty set in my beliefs back then,”  _ he simply stated, his face twisted in uncertainty. 

Hattie didn’t know exactly what he meant by that, and hadn’t bothered to ask as she had a feeling he wouldn’t answer. She had shared a look with Deckard, but could see that even he didn’t quite know what Luke meant.

Now, looking over Luke’s doppelganger, Hattie had to wonder what this Luke was like. So far, she hadn’t seen much of a difference, only in physical traits, and even then there wasn’t much. Hell, he still fought the same. 

A smirk found its way onto Hattie’s face as she thought back to her fight with her Luke and the one with this younger Luke. Both had been overly confident that they could take her and had a very lovely look of surprise when they realized she could easily take them down. 

She had never thought she would be able to relive that fight with Luke, but oh, how life loved to give her the best gifts. 

Sitting in the dim light, Hattie could hear the shower going and hoped that Luke wouldn’t use all the hot water. She was about to stand and tell Luke that when she heard a soft groan. Freezing in place, halfway out of the chair and one foot on the ground, Hattie stared at the DSS agent.

The younger Luke was slowly waking up, his uncuffed hand reaching up to rub at the small bump on the top of his head. Another groan of pain escaped him as he gently touched the bump and opened his eyes. 

Hattie watched quietly as confusion, realization, and then slight panic crossed Luke’s face as he took in the room and the handcuffs keeping him to the bed. His head slowly swiveled from the handcuff to around the room and finally his gaze landed on Hattie. 

Who felt her smirk turn into a toothy grin at the scowl that took over his face. 

“Where the fuck am I?” He growled at her and gingerly sat up. 

Hattie brought her other foot to the ground and stood as she watched the younger Luke maneuver himself so he could comfortably sit against the headboard and not strain his arm in the process. Instead of answering him, Hattie walked slowly towards the bed and let Luke see her enjoyment of his discomfort. 

She slid onto the bed and sat cross legged, barely a few feet from Luke. 

“Look, lady. I don’t know what Shaw offered you, but-”

“Tell me what you think is happening right now,” Hattie cut him off and looked at him curiously. The dim light hid his face in deep shadows, but she could still see the flicker of anger in his eyes. 

“You fucking kidnapped me,” he hissed. 

“You’re not wrong,” Hattie mused. “But what I mean is, do you actually believe that Owen Shaw has a twin brother? Don’t you think he would have used that to his advantage a long time ago?”  
“I honestly couldn’t give less of a shit about what he does. All that matters is-”

“And don’t you think he would have used a doppelganger of you much earlier as well?” Hattie continued, talking over Luke’s snapping tone. “Not a lot of it is matching up, is it?”

Luke fell silent at that. His eyes were narrowed to slits and his jaw clenched tight. He stared at Hattie, and she wondered what he saw. A mad woman? A normal henchman? Or was he actually catching glimpses of who she really was.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Finally, the only smart thing you’ve said all day,” Hattie smirked. “And that also goes for the other you as well.”

“What do you mean ‘the other me’? Do you honestly think I’ll believe that there’s another me running around?” Luke scoffed. But Hattie could see the curiosity taking over his earlier anger. She had definitely gotten his attention. 

“As hard as it is to believe, that’s exactly what she’s telling you,” Luke’s voice came from behind them. 

Twisting her head around, Hattie could see that her Luke had finished his shower and was now standing behind her. His shoulders were squared, arms crossed as he stared the younger Luke down. He didn’t look like he was expecting a fight, but was absolutely signally that he could take one if he needed to. 

Looking back at the younger Luke, Hattie sat still and waited for the show to start. 

“Hard to believe? It’s fucking nuts,” the younger Luke snapped. “If you’re really me, then tell me something nobody else would know.”

The older Luke nodded and thought for a moment before locking eyes with his younger self again. 

“I-you- _ we _ , almost put Sam up for adoption.”

“You did?!” Hattie yelped in shock. She whipped her head back and forth between the two Lukes. She had intended to stay quiet, but not after that little piece of information. 

The younger Luke’s face scrunched up in discomfort and refused to say anything. Her Luke let out a sigh, and Hattie could see a trace of shame in his suddenly weary looking face. 

“I was young. I had just gotten a promotion that would let me travel the world,” Luke sighed. Hattie swore he looked ten years older as he explained. “And then, with no warning whatsoever, my ex-wife showed up on my doorstep, handing me a baby. I didn’t know if I was ready to be a single father. So, there was a period where I thought she could have done better with someone else.”

Hattie could only stare at her Luke, who stared back at her sadly. 

“What made you change your mind?” Hattie asked quietly, almost afraid she might hurt Luke with her words. 

“It was her eyes.”

Hattie swore she was going to get whiplash by how many times each Luke kept surprising her. 

“It was… just amazing that something so small and helpless could look up to me,” the younger Luke said quietly, staring at his older self. “She had just met me, and yet, she trusted me to take care of her. To cherish her. To love her.”

Silence fell over them as Hattie took in the information. She would never have even entertained the idea of Luke not being a dad. She had witnessed so many times the pure joy and love between father and daughter that she couldn’t wrap her head around the idea of Sam not being there with Luke. 

Glancing between the two Lukes, it was obvious all of the anger the younger Luke had been feeling was gone, and now he seemed to be looking at her and her Luke in a different light. 

“Let’s say I believe you,” he began. “Then how do you explain you guys getting here? How is there another me and another him?”  
He nodded to where both Owens were still asleep on the other bed. 

“Time travel,” Hattie spoke up and flashed the younger Luke with a smile full of false joy. 

“...what?”

“Yeah, we’re not sure about all the little details either,” the older Luke chuckled at his other’s confusion. 

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re working with Shaw, or who you are and why the hell you went full rabid cat on me.”

With the last part, the younger Luke turned to look at Hattie, eyes narrowed in suspicion once again. She couldn’t help the large smile that spread across her face, nearly showing off all her teeth. She just wished she had Owen’s fangs, but the look of uncertainty on Luke’s face was enough. For now.

“Hattie Shaw,” she introduced herself. And nodded towards her brothers. “His little sister.”

He blinked and his face went slack as he glanced from her to her brothers.

Hattie laughed. Looking back at her Luke, she beamed at him, and knew that he could see the mischief in her eyes. 

“I never thought I’d get to enjoy meeting you all over again. From kicking your arse to seeing the dumb look on your face when you realized who I really am.”

Her Luke simply snorted at her in amusement. 

“Wait,” the younger Luke asked, his eyebrows furrowed. “How did you two meet?”

“When she tried to beat the shit out of me and then made me realize who her big brothers were,” her Luke answered in a deadpan voice. 

Hattie couldn’t help the shrill laugh that had her clutching her stomach. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her Luke rolling his eyes, but smiling. To the side of her, she could hear one of the Owens grunt and turn on the bed. 

“And now you’re working together?” The younger Luke cautiously questioned once Hattie was done with her outburst. 

“It’s a really long story,” the older Luke sighed. “And we’re still not completely sure what we can tell you without screwing the timeline up even more.”

“What can you tell me then?”

Hattie only shrugged as her Luke looked at her, no doubt wondering the same thing. What could they say that wouldn’t change everything?

“All I can tell you is that we need your help, and that you can trust us. Even the Owen from your time.”

“I’ll trust you and that’s as far as I’m willing to go. If Shaw wants to work with me, then he’ll have to prove himself,” the younger Luke said firmly. 

“That’s fair.” Hattie nodded. 

“Really? You’re not going to defend your brother?” The older Luke asked her, eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, come on.” Hattie rolled her eyes. “I love him. He’s the brother I never wanted-”

She smiled as both Lukes chuckled at that. 

“-but even I know this Oh won’t be happy to work with either version of you.”

“He’ll have to suck it up then. ‘Cause we won’t be able to get back without his help,” the older Luke shook his head and glanced over to the other Shaws in the room. Hattie knew he was wondering how either Owen was sleeping through their conversation, but she knew that almost nothing would be able to wake them. Owen had always slept like the dead. 

“Wait. Wasn’t there another guy? Short and bald?”

Hattie bit her lip so not to burst out laughing again. 

“Yeah. That’s Deckard. He’s Owen and Hattie’s older brother,” the older Luke informed him. “But I wouldn’t call him those things to his face. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind recreating mine and his first meeting, just like Hattie here did.”

Hattie’s mouth twisted into a frown as she looked over the only window in the room. 

“I don’t think it’ll hurt as badly as the first time.”

“Wait, what?” The younger Luke followed her gaze to the window and then looked over at his older self in concern. “Did he throw you out a window?”

The older Luke glared at her, but Hattie just smiled back. 

“Yes, he did,” he finally admitted, grimacing at the memory. “But, it’s all water under the bridge.”

“Then, where is he now?” The younger Luke asked, not looking too convinced by his older self’s answer. 

“Out getting food for us. He should be back soon.” Suddenly, Luke got a thoughtful look. Turning to Hattie he asked her, “Do you know where his other self is?”

Hattie could only shake her head. 

“Damn.” The older Luke shook his head as well. “I forgot to ask him before he left.”

“Does it matter where his other self is?” The younger Luke asked.

Both Hattie and her Luke grimaced at the question. 

“Kinda,” Hattie finally admitted. “He’s a wanted criminal during this time, but we’re hoping not to run into his other self and make things even more complicated than they already are.”

“Which also raises the question,” the older Luke spoke up. “Where is your other self, Hattie?”  
“That’s classified.”

“Hattie, I-” He paused and then let his shoulders slump. Bringing a hand up, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You know what? As long as you think she won’t be a problem, I don’t care.”

She simply smirked back at him, enjoying his frustration and the confusion on the younger Luke’s face. 

“Well, if that’s all cleared up, would someone mind getting these off me?” The younger Luke raised an eyebrow at the two of them. 

“Why don’t you know how to get them off yourself?” Hattie asked, directly the question at both Lukes. 

“Fuck off,” her Luke told her, but with no heat behind it. “Not everyone is from a criminal family like your’s.”

Hattie pouted at him as he got the key out and moved to uncuff his other self. 

“Thanks,” the younger Luke grunted, rubbing at his sore wrist. “Mind if I use the bathroom.”

“Go for it.”

Hattie watched him as he left them, the bathroom door closing fully and leaving them in darkness. She felt the bed dip next to her. Keeping her head facing where the other Luke had disappeared, Hattie spoke in a hushed tone to her Luke. 

“Do you really think he believes us?”

“Time can only tell.”

“Did you take his cell?”

“Yeah. He won’t be able to contact anyone without us knowing.”

They were silent for a second, before Hattie heard Luke sigh. She felt her heart fill with sympathy for him. He sounded just so tired. 

“This is such a clusterfuck.”

She couldn’t agree more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure when I'll get another update out, but in the mean time, feel free to check out my other Shobbs fics! Or hit me up on my tumblr! I write up little Shobbs stories sent in by request every friday now! My tumblr: omnivorousshipper


	4. Make Time to Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew's back in London, doing all they can to unravel the secrets of Owen Shaw and the doppelgangers that escaped with them. And Riley Hicks makes an important phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I bet you weren't expecting another update so soon! I'll tell that I wasn't! But, I'm unfortunately self-quarantining because I was feeling sick, thus I have a lot of time on my hands because I can't work right now. Hopefully I can keep my momentum going and write a lot during this little down time!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

Those are the parting words from Riley Hicks as she turns on her heel and leaves all of them alone in what Letty had to guess was the crew’s base of operations. Leaning against a table, Letty looked around at the place, listening to the agent’s footsteps echo through the nearly empty room.

The space was all concrete, with a few steel beams around the place. Along one wall, several tables were set up with computer monitors, showing scenes from all of London.  _ They must have found Shaw’s little mole _ , Letty thought to herself. 

Shaw had been able to basically take over London when they had arrived to pull their heist. Bribing someone here, blackmailing someone there, and having an ally in all walks of life. From government officials, to CEOs, to even celebrities. Letty didn’t know how he had connections everywhere, but she knew how charming he could be when he wanted to be. 

And she didn’t doubt that he was now using those connections to hide in London.

Her and Dom Toretto’s crew had been flown back to the city by the remaining DSS agent, Hicks. Who Letty didn’t trust a bit. When they had driven into the plane they thought Shaw had been trying to escape on, she had already been there. To Letty, the woman hadn’t seemed like she had been previously fighting Shaw’s men, but nobody from Dom’s crew seemed to notice what she did. They all trusted Hicks and when Letty had spoken her mind to Dom, he had only looked at her in confusion and told her that they would keep an eye on her. 

So far, all the agent had done was bring them back to their home base and tell them that backup would be on its way. With Hobbs being kidnapped, they were bumping the case up as top priority and receiving help from Interpol and they were trying to reach out to MI6 for help. 

“Don’t do anything stupid? When have we ever done anything stupid?” Roman Pearce grumbled not too far away from her. “Who does she think she’s dealing with?”

“An idiot like you,” Tej Parker threw over his shoulder from where he was setting up at the small wall of computers. Letty quickly tuned out their squabbling as Roman spluttered in indignation, and instead focusing on Dom. He had given her a small introduction to the crew, even though she had read all of their files. She had apparently pulled heists and helped them in the past. But nothing about Brian O’Conner, Mia O’Conner, or Han Lue seemed familiar, not when they tried to joke with her or when Brian had apologized for apparently getting her into this whole mess. 

The only person here that felt even remotely familiar was Dom. And even then, she would start to remember something, just for it to slip through her fingers and leave her feeling lost and empty. Every look, half smile, or brush against her had her mind scrambling to match images and emotions to these actions, but nothing came. It felt as if a wall had been built between her and her past life. No matter how hard she pounded against that wall, or tried to scale over it, it wouldn’t budge and instead seemed to grow firmer, completely blocking her out. 

She had to wonder if she even wanted to tear that wall down. 

The last few years running with Shaw’s crew had not been unpleasant. And even before she had started pulling heists with them, she had found happiness. When it was just her and Shaw. 

Talking about Shaw, Letty felt her heart twist.  _ That bastard kept everything from me. _

When she had asked about her past, she knew he had given her half truths, but she hadn’t particularly cared at the time. Not when Shaw showed her the street racing of London, when he taught her to pickpocket like it was breathing, or when he would spend time with her when she felt lost in the new city with no other friends or family. 

Owen Shaw had been the one to help her rebuild herself and be the first person she trusted since her accident. 

But now, he had run off, kidnapped Luke Hobbs, and had all the parts to the Nightshade device. While at the same time, leaving his whole crew to defend for themselves. 

_ And the people he ran off with… _

“Something on your mind?”

Letty turned to look at Dom, who had quietly walked up to her, his voice soft as he looked at her with concern. 

“Yeah,” she grunted and folded her arms. “Owen Shaw doesn’t have a twin.”

“And what makes you think that?”

_ At least he’s not looking at me like I’m crazy, _ Letty thought as she looked forward, not wanting to see if Dom actually believed her or not.

“Hobbs was right. Shaw does have an older brother. Deckard Shaw. But, they’re not twins.”

Dom nodded, letting her continue. 

“You know that shorter guy who had been with Hobbs’ lookalike? That was Deckard Shaw.”

“Are you sure?” Dom asked gently. 

“Yeah,” Letty nodded. She tightened her arms and shuffled her feet, and finally turned to look at Dom. He was leaning against the table as well, watching her patiently. “It was about a year and a half ago. I was on a heist with Shaw. He had accidentally wrecked the sports car he had been driving, but was easily able to get another on short notice. But when we were planning our next step, a guy stormed in and started to chew Shaw out for wrecking the car.”

“Let me guess, Shaw destroyed his big brother’s car,” Dom smirked. 

Letty smirked back. 

“Oh, big time,” she chuckled, and then felt something inside her flutter when she heard Dom’s deeper laugh. Clearing her throat, she continued, much more somber. “I don’t know how Shaw found a guy that looks like him, but I’m telling you that he doesn’t have a twin. If he did, I don’t doubt he would have used it to his advantage way before all this shit went down.”

Dom nodded thoughtfully. 

“Then, what about the other Hobbs? Do you know anything about that?”

Letty was about to shake her head, when she paused and had to think. 

“Well…”

“What?”

“About half a year ago, Shaw went to Samoa,” Letty admitted. “He went several times. It’s where he came up with his design for the car he uses.”

“Do you think he met Hobbs’ double there?”

“It’s possible.”

“It’s definitely a start,” Dom tells her, sending her a small smile. Turning away from her, he pushed himself off the table. In a booming voice, he called out to everyone else. “We have a possible lead on Shaw.”

Everyone’s heads snapped up at that. 

Swiftly, everyone was coming closer from where they had been sitting and waiting for their next move. They formed a semicircle around Dom, but Letty stood back from all of them. The only other person who stayed off to the side was Mia, who seemed to be trying to stay out of everything. 

The crew might not hate Letty for working for Shaw, but she wasn’t sure how they would react to her joining them fully. She wasn’t quite sure what her feelings were about possibly joining- or rejoining- the crew were. 

“There’s a chance the guy who looked like Shaw wasn’t his twin,” Dom announced. When everyone started to talk and disagree, Dom simply started to talk louder, silencing them. “There’s a good chance that the fifth guy with Shaw was his actually older brother, Deckard Shaw. Gisele, call up Hicks and see if she can’t pull the guy’s file up. We’ll see if we can narrow down some places the Shaw brothers might be hiding.”

“On it,” Gisele said, giving Dom a firm nod. 

“And Tej,” Dom said and turned to him. “Apparently Shaw took a few trips to Samoa not too long ago to create his flip car. See if there’s anybody there that knows cars and would be inclined to help him.”

Tej nodded and immediately turned to the mass of screens, hands flying over a keyboard. 

“Any idea who the woman was?” Brian speaks up, looking between Dom and Letty. “We might have an idea on who the others are, but she’s not factoring into this at all. Did she run with his crew before?”

He turned to Letty completely when he asked the last part. And something in Letty made her hackles rise as he looked at her. She knew that tone. That was the sound of a cop questioning someone. 

“No. I’ve never seen her.” Letty said shortly, her back going rigidly straight as she kept her eyes locked with Brian. He blinked at her, seeming surprised by her tone. 

“She wasn’t in any of the files Hobbs gave us, and I didn’t see her when I was checking out the street races here,” Han offered, throwing a glance Letty’s way, which she refused to acknowledge. 

“Shaw already showed us he wasn’t above getting allies in the government,” Gisele added. “Do you think she might be such an ally?”

“You could be right,” Letty said, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Shaw had eyes and ears everywhere. She could have been someone that went traitor for him.”

“Either way, she’s not a priority,” Dom said, cutting the conversation short. “Shaw’s older brother, his lookalike, and the other Hobbs are who we should be focusing on.”

“You know what?” Roman interjected. Everyone looked over to him, surprised that he was just now speaking up. “We can talk about them until the freaking cows come home, but it won’t solve anything. What I want to know is how you-”

He pointed at Letty, who glared at him, but that didn’t deter him at all. 

“-knew what that other Owen Shaw was up to when he said ‘Twisted Sister’.”

“It seemed like he was just trying to insult me,” Mia finally spoke up, her voice bitter. 

“It really seemed like it,” Brian agreed. “But Rome has a point. It was like a cue, because right after he said it, the other three threw grenades everywhere.”

Letty sighed. She knew exactly what Shaw had meant. Grimacing, she spoke up. It felt like she was revealing something extremely personal about Shaw.  _ He’s the one who betrayed me. I shouldn’t feel bad about revealing his secrets.  _

“You’re right. It was a cue,” Letty explained. “Shaw has names for a bunch of maneuvers and heists. He uses names of bands and song names, each of them having their own meaning. If I remember correctly, ‘Twisted Sister’ means using a loud and flashy distraction to cover up what you’re actually doing.”

“Damn,” Roman said, impressed. “Why don’t we do that?”

“‘Cause you’d probably forget half of them,” Han smirked, and wiggled his eyebrows when Roman whipped around to glare at him. 

Before Roman could lay into him, Tej’s voice rang out, catching everyone’s attention. 

“Um… guys? I think I found something.”

He pointed towards one of the larger screens on the wall and projected on the screen was a picture of an auto shop. Above the entrance was a large sign that said:

“Hobbs?” Roman read out loud. “Wait, does that mean-”

“Yep,” Tej nodded. “Seems like Shaw did his research on not only us, but Hobbs as well. Dug so deep, he found Hobbs’ family’s business. Didn’t think the guy came from cars. He didn’t seem like the type.”

“Are you sure Shaw went there though?” Dom asked. 

“Pretty sure,” Tej said and brought up several more images on screen. “Seems like Hobbs has some other roots as well. This is his dad.”

The screen showed a picture of an older Samoan man’s mugshots and a list of charges that landed him in prison. 

“Grand theft,” Dom mumbled to himself, causing Letty to look over at him and see how his head was tipped to one side, his face twisted in thought. “Who’s running the auto shop now?”

Another image popped up, this time of a younger Samoan compared to the last. 

“Jonah Hobbs,” Tej told him. “He has a record, but it’s much lighter than their dad’s. He seems to be the oldest and the brains of the place. Just look at the cars this dude has designed.”

More images popped up on the screen, and they all let out noises of surprise and appreciations at the cars. Letty felt her eyebrows raise in surprise. One of them looked just like the car she had been driving for the past few months. She remembered the day Shaw had handed her the keys.  _ He said he found it at some random auction. But it looks like it was custom made.  _

A low whistle echoed through the room as Roman walked closer to the screen. 

“Tej, can you send me this guy’s number? I  _ have _ to buy one of these beauties!”

“How about we focus on getting one Hobbs back before you go running after another,” Tej shot back. 

Silence fell on the group as they all took in the information. Looking at their faces, Letty could tell that the whole group was surprised that Luke Hobbs came from a family with a criminal background.  _ Why are they surprised? It makes sense. To track a criminal, you had to think like one. Hobbs was raised by thieves, no wonder he tracked these guys and Shaw down so well.  _

“This is crazy,” Brian huffed out, finally breaking the silence. “Shaw used Hobbs’ family against him.”

“Looks like that crazy bastard does understand family after all,” Dom commented, his eyes roaming over the cars and Jonah Hobbs’ picture. “But Roman might be onto something.”

“I am?” Roman asked incredulously. “I mean, of course, I am! Right?”

Ignoring him, Dom turned to Tej.

“How about we call up the older Hobbs and see if he can’t help us with the mysterious look alike our Hobbs has.”

And almost as if on cue, Dom’s phone started ringing. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, his eyebrows rose incredibly high. 

“Or, I could just ask our Hobbs myself.”

Immediately, everyone was next to him and crowding around to look down at his phone. The screen was lit up and showed ‘Hobbs’ clearly. Looking around at everyone, Dom answered and put the call on speaker phone. 

“Toretto, it’s Hobbs. I need your help.”

~~~

As soon as the elevator doors shut behind her, Riley Hicks snatched a cell phone out of her pocket and jabbed at the speed dial button. However, as she brought the phone up to her ear, she heard it ring several times before beeping. 

“Fuck!” She screamed and nearly threw the phone at the wall in front of her. “Pick up, you fucking prick!”  
Clenching the phone in her fist, Riley could feel herself shaking in rage. 

Who did Owen Shaw think he was?!  
First, he brought in his own and Hobbs’ doubles without telling her. 

And then he had to gall to take the last Nightshade piece from her hands and promise to be in contact. 

Now, every time she tried to call him, he refused to answer. 

“Where the fuck are you, Owen?” She hissed, glaring daggers into the phone, almost daring it to start ringing at that moment. “You leave me with these idiots while you’re running around free. What the fuck!”

This was supposed to be the heist to make her rich. The heist that should have guaranteed her a spot on a beach somewhere, tanning in the sun with Owen Shaw by her side. 

But, no. 

She was stuck babysitting a bunch of criminal idiots. And Letty Ortiz. 

Riley let out another frustrated growl. 

She had told Shaw not to get attached to the girl. She had warned him. But what did that asshole go and do?  
It seemed like whenever Riley had gotten in contact with him, he had been doing something with Ortiz. Be it stealing something, planning a heist, or even just grabbing a drink, he had spent more time with her than Riley. 

“Well, no more,” she growled to herself. 

Unclenching her fist, she looked through her contacts and landed on one that she didn’t know if she would ever use. 

She had found the number after a night with Owen. She hated the way he kept contacting Ortiz, so she had snooped through his phone when he had taken a shower. And that’s when she found the texts to someone completely different.

Riley had quickly realized that was the person Owen was working for. 

“If he doesn’t want to call me back, then maybe someone else will be willing to talk to me,” Riley whispered to herself. Rage and betrayal coursing through her as she hit the button to call Cipher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My roommate is basically my beta reader and she still hasn't seen Fate of the Furious. So, every time I mention Cipher, she asks "what's a Cipher?" I absolutely love my roommate to bits, but gosh, I'll need to sit her down one day and make her watch that movie!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm going to try and get another chap out soon or work on oneshots. Either way, I'll get something out!


	5. Time will tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen knows a lot more than he’s willing to say

Slowly pulling himself away from his deep slumber, Owen could hear several voices washing over him. Laying completely still, he listened and tried to remember where he was. The mattress underneath him was stiff and he could smell a very musty scent from the whole room. All around him he could hear shuffling of feet and low voices talking around the room. One in particular caught his attention. 

“Watch it, you arsehole!” A woman’s voice hissed in irritation.

Hattie?

That’s right. She had somehow shown up at the NATO base with Deckard. 

And men who looked like him and Luke Hobbs.

After that, they had easily escaped not only the soldiers, but Toretto’s crew as well. Owen had wanted to kill the other Hobbs and be done with his meddling self, but Deckard had hit the brakes and gone back for him. Owen had tried to argue with him but could tell he was on the losing side when even his other self allowed Deckard to pull Hobbs into their getaway vehicle. 

Now, he could clearly hear the man’s voice. Which seemed to be conversing with himself.

“How the hell is she able to eat that much? She’s tiny!”

“Yeah, don’t question how the Shaws do anything. You won’t get any real answers.” 

Why did the other Hobbs seem so comfortable with him and his siblings? Why did he seem to know them?

These questions and more played through Owen’s mind over and over, with more and more adding themselves to the mass of confusion. He had too many questions and not enough answers. 

“Owen.”

He went stiff.

“What?” Someone else answered in his voice.

“Not you, dumbarse.” Deckard snapped. “The other one who’s faking being asleep.”

Opening his eyes, Owen swiftly sat up. There was no point in continuing faking. Not when Deckard sounded that angry.

He was immediately greeted by five pairs of eyes staring at him. Stiffening even more, Owen glared at all of them. Deckard simply glared back at him, while Hattie ignored him in favor of the large pile of food sitting on the small table on the other side of the room. On the other bed, next to Owen, sat both Hobbs. Owen barely sent them a glance.

However, it was his other self he was more interested in. 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed and was eating a sandwich while he watched Deckard scold him. The blinds in the room were still pulled, and the artificial light washed over his other self’s face.

Owen felt like he was going to be sick just looking at the scars.

They covered half of his face and seemed to extend down his neck towards his chest. He couldn’t tell what could have caused it, but he knew they weren’t burn marks. Whatever caused them must have been painful, and Owen wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know how he would receive them. However, his other self didn’t seem bothered by them at all, never once mentioning them on their drive to the hotel. And neither Deckard or Hattie had said anything.

Finally tearing his eyes away from his other self, who had simply stared back completely unimpressed, Owen looked at Deckard who was glaring at him.

“What?” Owen grunted and threw his legs onto the floor.

“Why the bloody hell did you think it was a good idea to work for Cipher?” Deckard demanded.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Owen said immediately, not even thinking before the words came out of his mouth.

There was a flash of movement and Owen let out a yelp of pain as he felt Deckard’s fingers flick painfully against his forehead. Rubbing at the spot, Owen glared up at his older brother.

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Oh.” He hissed. “I already gave your older self an earful, I’m going to make sure you get one, too.”

“Then just give it to him again, it’s still me, right?” Owen huffed.

That earned him another flick.

“Deck!” Owen exclaimed. He tried to jump to his feet, but was immediately shoved backwards to sit roughly on the bed. Deckard kept a finger firmly pressed to his chest, almost daring him to try to get up again. Owen bared his teeth while Deckard simply glared at him, his face not even twitching at Owen’s fury. Opening his mouth to keep yelling, Owen was cut off by Hattie. 

“Just let him yell at you.” She rolled her eyes. Holding her own sandwich, Hattie strolled closer to the bed and sat next to Owen’s other self. Pressing herself into his side, she sent Owen a toothy smile. “He already yelled at me for sleeping with Cipher.”

“You what?!” Owen choked. 

When the bloody hell did that happen?!

“Yeah, apparently they were going to take over the world and grow old together.” His other self drawled and took a bite of his sandwich.

“Fuck off, you arse!” Hattie hissed and punched him harshly in the arm. 

“Oi!”

“I didn’t even know who the bloody hell she was!”

“Doesn’t change the fact she shagged you.”

“And what about you? You just wanted a dominant woman to peg you.”

Owen felt his face flush as he heard one of the Hobbs make an odd choking noise and the other one let out a sigh. Possibly full of disappointment, but Owen wasn’t sure. 

“Maybe I did.” His other self shrugged, but a large smirk crossed over his face and twisted his scars horribly. He looked directly at Owen as he asked: “Did I?”

Narrowing his eyes, Owen said nothing.

“Could we please move on from Owen’s sexual desires?” Hobbs asked loudly, drawing the attention onto himself. Glancing over, Owen saw that it was the clean shaven Hobbs who had spoken. “We have a lot more important issues, so Deck, if you wouldn’t mind yelling at your little brother another time.”

Deckard sent him a nasty look, but didn’t say anything further than a small, short: “Fine.”

Raising an eyebrow, Owen glanced at his other self and Hattie. Why was Hobbs getting away with calling Deckard by his nickname?

If you weren’t looking closely, you wouldn’t have seen the small body gestures they gave in response to his silent question. Hattie raised her shoulder by only a few centimeters in a shrug and his other’s unscarred cheek twitched slightly. They had both accepted the situation and there wasn’t an easy way to explain why.

Looking away from them, Owen instead looked at the Hobbs who were sitting across from him. The clean shaven one didn’t seem bothered by his presence while the one he was much more familiar with kept guarded eyes on him. Sneering, Owen enjoyed the way the larger man’s knuckles whitened as clenched his fists harder. 

Nice to know he could still piss one of them off with his mere presence. 

So focused on keeping eye contact with his Hobbs, Owen didn’t notice Deckard’s hand coming straight for him. Letting out yet another pained noise, Owen was forced to follow Deckard’s hand as it pulled his ear down.

“Stop making trouble.” Deckard told him firmly before releasing him and walking towards the table. 

Glaring after him, Owen felt his face heating up. He did not need Deckard embarrassing him. Especially in front of not only his own duplicate, but Hobbs’ as well. Who were both smirking at him.

“Nice to see you’ve always been a little shit, Oh.” The other Hobbs chuckled. 

Owen’s eyes grew large. 

Why was Hobbs now using _his_ nickname?!

“At least I didn’t have a shitty goatee.” Owen’s other self said dryly. 

“What is with you and your sister hating on my facial hair?” The other Hobbs snapped. “I might have to deal with your bullshit back in our time, but I’m not doing it now.”

“Or you’ll do what, Lulu?” The other Owen asked innocently. “Throw me out of a plane?”

“If I remember correctly,” Deckard spoke up. “That was Hattie.”

“Oi! Don’t bring me into this!” She yelped. 

“You did, though.” Owen pointed out and let his smirk widen when she whipped her head around to glare at him. 

“You deserved it.” She snapped. 

“Look,” the other Hobbs spoke up for the first time. Glancing at him, Owen could see a deep seated confusion in his feature. “He’s an asshole, but even he doesn’t deserve to be thrown out of a plane.”

“Glad you think that, Lulu.” Owen’s other self said. Frowning, Owen looked over at him incredulously. What did he mean by that?

“And why the fuck do you keep calling me that?” The other Hobbs snapped. 

“Cause he sees you as a big brother.” Deckard said, voice far too casual as he dropped that loaded piece of information.

Eyes as big as dinner plates, Owen slowly looked over at his Hobbs and their eyes met for a brief second before Owen looked away in disgust. There was no way in  _ hell _ he was ever going to see Hobbs like that. 

He would learn from his future self’s mistakes. 

“Here.”

Looking up, Owen blinked at the sandwich being shoved into his face. Deckard raised an eyebrow at his staring, but didn’t say anything as Owen finally took it from his hands and nodded appreciatively. It was nice knowing even if Deckard was rightfully pissed off with him, he would still look out for him. 

Taking a bite, Owen didn’t realize how hungry he had been. Thinking back, he couldn’t place when his last meal was. Maybe the take-away he and Letty had shared a night ago?

“Like Luke said, we need to talk about how we all ended up here.” Deckard said to the room and sat next to Owen.

“First off, you assholes kidnapped me.” Owen’s Hobbs snapped. 

“Minor details.” Owen’s other half chirped.

“A federal crime.” Hobbs growled.

“One that doesn’t really matter when half the people in here are time travelers.” Hattie pointed out. 

“Exactly.” The other Hobbs interjected. “What’s important is how we can get home, but for that to happen, we need to know what we can and can’t tell you.”

“We don’t really need to start a time paradox after all.” Hattie drawled. 

Keeping his face passive, Owen glanced over at his other self, whose face was also conveniently empty of any emotion. 

When he had heard the explanation himself that these four were time travelers, Owen wasn’t entirely surprised. 

Not when he’s seen blueprints for a time machine inside Cipher’s private servers. 

It was right before she had given him the job to steal the components for the Nightshade device. He had been trying for weeks to get through her dozens of firewalls, but wasn’t having much luck. If he wanted to really access any of her files, he needed to be close to her mainframe, but that was hard to do when she had eyes on him at all times. 

Luckily, she only had her eyes on him when she had tied him down to her bed. If there had been anyone else, they might have spotted the small device sewn into a leather bracelet he was wearing. Instead, Cipher had been too interested in making him scream in pain and pleasure to realize the small device slowly hacking away.

Owen had walked away feeling sore everywhere, but with a copy of everything Cipher had ever stored on her private servers. 

Which included detailed research on time travel and blueprints for a machine that could be functional in only a few years. 

Seemed like she had finally figured it out. 

Keeping his eyes trained on his older self, Owen had to wonder why he hadn’t revealed all of this. Did he really let Deckard and Hattie walk into this blind?

Or is there more to the story?  
Either way, his older self wasn’t giving anything away. He simply met Owen’s gaze and raised an eyebrow, almost as if to invite him to share the information. 

_ Like hell I will, _ Owen thought to himself. He might be willing to take risks, but even he wasn’t suicidal enough to share certain information with Deckard.

“Then we need to figure something out,” the younger Hobbs spoke up. “‘Cause I am not walking blind into all of this. I need the details or else you all can stay in this time.”

Deckard sighed next to him. 

“Guess we’ll see what happens.” He said in a heavy tone. “There’s a terrorist group called Eteon that has been running for years now. Big, works in the shadows type of organization that wants to do all it can to take humanity down. A few years from now, us four tried to break into one of their facilities, but we ended up getting caught. Bastards threw us into some kind of cell and the next thing we knew, we were falling on top of you lot, several years in the past.”

As Deckard explained, Owen’s eyes widened.  _ Eteon? _

Glancing over at his other self again, Owen could see that his mouth had tightened in displeasure, but other than that he didn’t give anything else away. 

_ Why the bloody hell did I not tell Deckard about Cipher’s connection to Eteon? _ Owen thought frantically and tried to silently urge his older self to answer the question. 

“We don’t have a bloody clue how Eteon got their hands on a time machine, but we need to figure out if we can replicate it and get home.” Hattie continued. 

“So,” Owen spoke up and met his siblings’ eyes. “What’s the plan?”

“We go to Cipher.”

Everyone’s heads swiveled to stare at Owen’s older self, who looked back passively.

“And why the flying fuck would we do that?” The older Hobbs demanded. 

“Because she should have intel on Eteon’s base that runs their experiments.” He shrugged. 

“Oh.” Deckard said lowly, making both Owen and his older self tense. That had always been prominent in their childhood when they had caused large amounts of trouble. “How do you know that?”

_ How is he going to explain this? _ Owen watched his older self intently along with everyone else in the room. 

“You don’t think I haven’t been keeping tabs on her?” His older self snapped. “I don’t let anyone get one over me twice-- you know that Deck. I’ve been tracking her and was able to hack into her servers. Cipher has had connections to Eteon for years.”

“Why are you just now telling us, you absolute cunt?” Hattie hissed, her face twisted in anger. 

“Because she hasn’t done anything with those connections.” His older half huffed. “She keeps the information for herself, but I haven’t seen any evidence that she’s acting on it. I don’t know why she isn’t hacking them, but she’s not.”

The room fell silent as everyone processed the information. 

Deckard’s face in particular looked like he had swallowed a lemon whole. 

But, Owen had to wonder. Was his older self lying about when he found that information? Or was that true and he was still hiding the information his younger self had found recently?

“But how are you planning on getting close to her?” The younger Hobbs asked. He glanced around at everyone. “You’re all making it out as if she’s some kind of untouchable force of nature.”

“She’s basically a ghost.” The older Hobbs sighed. “Cipher is a sadistic narcissist who can control entire governments if she wants to. She has a small army behind her. If we’re going after her, we’ll need our own army.”

Owen frowned. He didn’t like how right this Hobbs was. Guess the guy wasn’t as big of an idiot as Owen had previously thought. 

“That part’s easy.”

“What?” Owen blinked and looked over at his older self, who was smirking wickedly. He had a bad feeling about this.

“Oh god, you’re going to do something stupid.” Deckard groaned. 

“Not at all,” his older self flashed a toothy smile at him. 

“Out with it, you maniac.” Hattie snapped. 

“We get Toretto’s crew to help us.”

Owen threw the remnants of his sandwich at his double’s head. 

~~~

The large, circular room was silent as dozens of men and women sat at computers, endlessly typing away. Above them, screens showed massive displays of current news from all over the world. 

At one particular computer, a woman was swiping through hours of security footage, all of it showing off one man in particular:

Deckard Shaw.

The woman had been assigned a few years ago to track the man and make sure they knew his current location at all times. It was a tedious, but secure job that she didn’t mind doing. After all, Shaw at least kept things interesting with where he went and who and how he killed the people he met there. 

The man was currently in a small town in Chile, seemingly enjoying the sun and relaxing for the first time he had gone on the run from MI6. The woman was about to click away from the image of Shaw laying under an umbrella on a beach, when another window popped open. 

Clicking on it, the woman was shown a different image of Shaw. This time, he was leaving a hotel room. 

Frowning, the woman pulled up the security footage of this Shaw and followed him through his little journey of stealing a man’s wallet to buying enough groceries to feed a large family. He returned to the small hotel again, but the woman wasn’t able to get a good angle to peer into the room. It was completely dark inside. 

Processing this new information, the woman checked when this was all recorded. 

It was happening in real time. 

Her eyes widened as she quickly clicked back onto the other screen. 

It was happening in real time as well.

“What the fuck?” She whispered. 

Both Deckard Shaws looked the exact same. There was no way that he could have known that someone was watching him and was able to coordinate with a duplicate to trick them. Dubiously, she ran a face recognition scan and almost couldn’t believe it when it showed that both men were the same person. 

She felt a shiver of fear go down her spine. 

She might not have a job soon it seemed.

Picking up her phone, she dialed a number she thought she would never have to. Waiting with baited breath, she heard a deep voice answer after only one ring.

“Brixton.”

“Sir, we have a problem. There seems to be two Deckard Shaws.”

“I’ll be right there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure exactly where this is going, but I do know that there will be plenty of angst along the way
> 
> If you enjoyed it, feel free to comment. It really helps me stay motivated to keep writing.
> 
> Also, if you ever want to talk Shobbs, the Shaw family, or anything else, feel free to stop on by at my tumblr  
> omnivorousshipper


End file.
